The Fox and the Scar
by Crescent-Moon-Angel
Summary: A child of a demon and a child scared by one. These two young men will be pull to each other by this one fact. Love with blossom and a new enemy will come even more feared than Voldemort. What will happen to young Harry Potter and his new friend Kyuma?
1. Intro

Here is a Harry Potter yaoi story.

I do not own any of the characters but my own all other characters are own by J.K. Rowelling. Also for warnign there are serveral Japanese words in here so if you have any questions just comment and I will answer your questions. I hope you like my Intro of my story. ^-^

* * *

Hello my name is Kyuma. I'm half yokai, half human. My mother is a human witch, which is called a miko in my home land of Japan. My father is a powerful and feared yokai by the name of Kyuubi. Myself as a person is looked down upon because of my blood and who I am. The people of Japan in the magical world look down upon half-breeds, which are called hanyo, which means half demon. I'm 15 years old and live with my mother at her family temple. I have unnatural red hair that looks like blood and my eyes are a bright amber color but changed to a sky blue when I am using magic. I also have red fox ears and a red fox tail with amber highlights, but I normally I hide my strange features with a glamour charm. For clothing I normally wear miko clothing the us to be my mother's old uniform when she was younger. A miko uniform is a red hakama and a white haori with my hair tied back in a ponytail by a white ribbon. I also wear white tabis and a pair of zoris as footwear. My wand is made from my families sacred tree that is 12 ½ inches long and its core is made from the southern phoenix god Suzaku. My other magical weapons are my grandfather's monk staff, my mother's yumi bow and my father's old katana. For my magical learning I would go to muggle schools during the weekdays and be trained in the art of magic on the weekends, holidays and school breaks. My mother didn't want to put me into a magical school because I was a hanyo and she knew I would be treated badly for my blood. But this all changes when a group of yokai attacks our family shrine. This is how my story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Attack**

It was a normal day at the shrine I was sweeping the front of the shrine with the broom But I looked up from my work when I sensed something evil approaching the shrine barriers. Then I watched in horror as the shimenawa on the torri burst into flame and started to fall to pieces. Then the my mother came running out.

"Kyuma, get out of here!" ordered my mother as she removed her yumi which is her priestess bow. I nodded my head before running into the shrine grounds. I could hear the battle begun but I dared not look back. Then I felt something grab my arm stopping me from running. I looked at what was holding my sleeve to see a bright red oni with a huge iron club in hand. I screamed as the oni started to pull me off the ground from my arm. I thought my arm was going to rip off. Then two large animals came from the sky. One wrapped its jaws around the oni's neck the other had its jaws on the shoulder of the oni. I watched as the two lion dogs snap the oni's neck and arm off. The hand of the oni released my arm and I fell to the ground but the lion dog with a white and grey coat grabbed the back of my haori with its jaws.

"Kochi," I whispered as I looked up at the lion dog as he slowly descended to the ground.

"Young Master Kyuma should flee the shrine," ordered the lion dog Kochi in a very deep male voice.

"We the shrine guardians of the Yamamoto Shrine will protect you," stated the other lion dog Nishikawa. Kochi and Nishikawa were both very large standing at 5 feet from head to foot. Kochi was a white and grey colored with green eyes and had the ability to fly and control the wind. Nishikawa was black and a dark blue color with yellow eyes and has the ability to breathe underwater and to control water itself.

"But where are we going to go?" I asked as I looked from Kochi to Nishikawa.

"We have to flee the country," answered Kochi. A battle cry broke the eerie silence. I looked towards the shrine entrants to see an army of onis come towards us but my mother was gone.

"Get behind us young master," ordered Nishikawa as he and Kochi stepped in front of me blocking me from the ogres sight. Nishikawa and Kochi opened there mouths wide as strange light start to form in their mouths. But before the two guardians could release their attack a strange energy came at us knocking Nishikawa and Kochi off their feet and into the main shrine that was several yards behind me.

"You are mine Hanyo," roared a voice from the entrance of the shrine.

* * *

I know this chapter is short but they will get longer as I go on just been having trouble with ideas so I hope you liked the first chapter please review thanks ^-^


End file.
